Lost
by Sanctity Alone
Summary: Sometimes the pain is too much. Sometimes the pain is unbearable. Sometimes you just have to let the pain go. Major Character Death. Be warned! R&R and someone tell me the pairing this should be. It can go many ways.


_**Lost**_

_He looked up at the sky. He smiled mirthlessly, 'Such a wonderful day isn't it. The day the pariah of Konoha was born. I wonder how it is like… to feel wanted…' Over the past few days Naruto had gotten thinner and weaker. He was losing the will to live._

_**In this vast desert**_

_**Barren of a tree**_

_**It is your choice**_

_**To save me**_

_Naruto pulled himself away from the dusty window. Spiders explored its glassy surface. "I just want to be recognized." He sat on his bed and pulled his knees close to him. "I just want to be loved." His eyes went blank as he recalled that gruesome day._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for the ramen, Oji-san!!" Naruto yelled as he left from the ramen stand on his way home. "I guess I should go see Iruka-sensei." With that he changed his course to his father figure's house._

_He knocked on the door. He knocked a few more times before the door opened to reveal his favorite precious person. "Iruka!!" Naruto unexpectedly glomped him as soon as he saw that scarred nose._

"_N-Naruto!" Iruka yelped as he hit the floor with a giggling ball of sunshine on top of him. _

"_Iruka-sensei," he started bouncing on top of him, "I want to show you this cool move!"_

"_Ok, show me then." Iruka said smiling._

_**Bring me water**_

_**And I will be happy**_

_**It is your duty**_

_**To save me**_

_He watched amazed as he saw blue chakra gather in Naruto's palm and take a shape. His eyes grew wide as the chakra solidified into a kunai._

"_See?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Ero-Sennin taught me that everything is made of chakra, so if you practice long enough you can use your chakra to make real items!!" Then he said glumly, "The only problem is that you can't make ramen!!" _

_Iruka chuckled and he messed up Naruto's already messed up hair. Naruto pouted._

"_Well I'd love to chat, but I have a meeting at the academy to consider the genin teams for this year."_

"_Oh, ok then! I'm gonna' see what else I can do with this technique. Bye Iruka-sensei!!"_

_**Gifts of light **_

_**You will receive**_

_**It is your duty**_

_**To find me**_

_He began finally walking home. He began to hurry as he saw the sky getting darker. 'I got to hurry before it gets dark.' He turned into an alley in his hurry. "Crap."_

"_Yes, crap."_

_Naruto froze as he turned around. He couldn't see anything in the dark night, but he did see vaguely three outlines._

"_W-Who are you??" He asked._

_In a split second one of the outlines shot towards him and slapped a bracelet on his arm._

"_Hey!! What is this?!"_

"_Kukuku it's a chakra absorber. So basically you're helpless right now. Not even your little demon can help you._

_With that the other two outlines tackled him to the ground. One held his hands above his head while the other held his feet._

_He shuddered as he felt a tongue on his cheek. _

"_Just relax. I'll make sure you feel real good after this."_

_He heard a blade being drawn and put near his neck._

_He began to struggle as it got lower and lower cutting his shirt down the middle._

"_S-Stop!! Yamero!!"_

"_Dietra gag him."_

_Naruto's screaming was cut off by a piece of his shirt that was cut off._

_**On all sides**_

_**I'm surrounded by enemies**_

_**It is your choice**_

_**To help me**_

_He kicked and struggled harder as hands roamed his naked chest. _

"_Shh. It's okay; everything will be over in a minute."_

_Naruto stilled as the hands went lower and played with his belt buckled._

'_No!! They wouldn't do that. I'm a guy. They wouldn't…right?'_

_Wrong._

_His pants and underwear were suddenly ripped off of him. Naruto panicked and fought with new vigor, but It still wasn't enough. Without his chakra he was as scary as a wet kitten._

"_Kukuku. Now, what's this?"_

_He gasped as a hand grabbed his manhood. The hand began to stroke him. He hated himself. He felt…dirty. I hate this, but my body doesn't listen. He gasped and shuddered as he came into the hands of his rapist. He vaguely heard a zipper being pulled down and pants dropping to the floor._

"_Wait!! No! Please! Please don't rape me!! Please!! I'll do anything!!"_

_**They are coming closer **_

_**Ever closer**_

_**It is your duty**_

_**To help me**_

_The rapist seemed to contemplate it._

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes! Anything!!" Naruto sobbed._

"_How about… you scream!!" He said as he put two hands on both sides of Naruto's waist pounded into Naruto ruthlessly. Naruto screamed and tears leaked out his eyes as he was shamed in the worst possible way._

_Muffled screams echoed through the night._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

_Tsunade called all the rookie teams to her office. She looked at the people gathered before her. 'Naruto you have so many people that love you. I just wish you would tell me what's going on.' _

_**They have me**_

_**In the Dark Abyss**_

_**It is your choice**_

_**To rescue me**_

"_Well everyone," She started getting everyone's attention, "I'm sure you've all noticed Naruto's change in attitude."_

'_As if it was possible that they couldn't…"_

_Everyone continued to stare at her. She took that as a cue to keep talking. _

"_I have been notified that Naruto is missing training? Is that right Kakashi?"_

"_Hai, __Gondamie-sama."_

"_Well that enough should tell everyone something's wrong with Naruto. You now have a mission to find out what is causing him to act this way."_

_A chorus of "Hai!" rang through the room._

'_Hang in there Naruto. I won't lose you.'_

_All the Teams spread out Team 6 checked Ichiraku while Team 8 looked around his house._

_Finally, Team 7 looked around the outskirts of Konoha._

_Kakashi stopped them. "Sakura check the training grounds."_

"_Hai!" She sped off to find her missing teammate. 'Naruto, you idiot, you better not be hurt. Wait, no you'd better be hurt for making us worry likes this!'_

"_Sasuke…" He turned to the boy in front of him with an almost emotionless mask on. I said emotionless, because just behind his eyes there was a chaos of emotions. Worry was the most dominant. _

"_Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" "Look around Hokage Mountain. I'll cover everywhere else."_

_Sasuke nodded and took to the trees._

* * *

_**Deeper, Deeper**_

_**I plunge down**_

_**It is your duty **_

_**To rescue me**_

_Sakura had searched high and low. She just couldn't find a trace of Naruto. "Damn it, you idiot!!" She screamed into the night. "Where are you!!" _

_She was beginning to become worried. Strike that. She was panicking._

_'Naruto, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. All I ask is that you're alright.'_

_She paused her thinking to see if be some miracle he would burst out of the foliage with his stupid grin._

_She closed her eyes._

_'I promise never to hit you again, no matter how stupid and childish you act. I'll even root for you sometimes, even though I know Sasuke's gonna win.'_

_She chuckled. 'Even in my thoughts I can't be sincere.'_

_"Well, I know that I may not put you over Sasuke, but I will definately start being nicer."_

_She smiled. It was a start._

_'Naruto, I'm coming.'_

_She continued her search until she heard a heart wrenching sound._

"_NARUTO!!"_

_She took off towards the sound._

_Her mind and common sense were telling her to stop and not investigate the sound, knowing that what she would see would change her forever._

* * *

_Kakashi looked up as he left from the academy. He was looking around the swing Naruto would go to when he was upset._

_'Naruto...'_

_He paused his searching and headed towards the swing. _

_He sat down._

_As soon as he was in the seat, something caught his eye._

_"What's this?"_

_In his hand was a teddy bear. It was covered in slight tears and stitches, but besides that it was really cute._

_He chuckled sadly to himself._

_"I can't believe I did nothing to stop this when I saw all the symptons..."_

_'If anything happens to you...'_

_He paused and reached up his hand._

_'Tears?'_

_"I've failed you Naruto. I'm so sorry."_

_His tears continued to drop and fell on the little teddy bear in his hands. It smiled forlornly as if it knew something that no one else did._

_Kakashi once again looked at the bear. It looked like all his tears had gathered in the center of the bear, where a heart would be._

"_NARUTO!!"_

_He looked up and one word escaped his lips._

"_No…"_

_He took off, not seeing a tear roll out of the bear's eye and down it's brown cheek._

* * *

_Sasuke was getting frustrated looking for Naruto after it started raining. Then, he saw something from onto the Hokage Mountain. _

'_Wait. What is that?'_

_He saw a bundle of orange with blonde hair kneeling in the mud. _

_He was about to call out when a flash of blue surrounded him. Then, there was a kunai hovering in front of him._

_**Everything is gone**_

_**I fell so empty**_

_**It is your choice**_

_**To abandon me**_

_He rushed down to Naruto with his Sharingan activated. He looked at Naruto's lips as they started moving._

_He sped up as he recognized the words Naruto was saying._

'_I'm sorry.'_

_The kunai zoomed forward._

"_NARUTO!!"_

_Blood painted the sky._

* * *

'_I knew they would become suspicious.'_

_Naruto slowly walked to the graveyard. "This must be my punishment for killing all these people…"_

_He broke down and fell to his knees on the floor._

"_I can't take this anymore."_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**All hope is lost**_

_**It is your duty**_

_**To abandon me**_

_He stretched out his hand and chakra began to gather in it. After a flash of blue, a kunai appeared before him._

'_Thank you Ero-Sennin. I think I'll use the move you taught me to end it all.'_

_The kunai hesitated before it shot towards Naruto._

"_I'm sorry."_

_As the kunai hit him in the heart, he heard someone scream his name. He fell to the ground in slow motion. He smiled a smile no one had seen in ages._

'_Someone did ca-'_

_His body connected with the ground. And so, this is how Kazama-Uzamaki Naruto, sunshine and future Hokage of Konoha, died._

* * *

_It was a sad day in Konoha as they gathered around a coffin in the middle of the village with random objects placed on top. One object that stood out from the rest was a picture of Team 7 they found on the middle of Naruto's bed before he met his demise._

_**All alone, memories,**_

_**Abandoned, surrounded,**_

_**Dreams, light, duty,**_

_**Choice…**_

_Tsunade was in hysterics. 'Why does everyone I love and cherish die?'_

_Hinata was devastated and being held in the arms of Kiba._

_Everyone else mirrored them. _

_Sakura was being held by Sasuke as she wept in his arms and Kakashi was at a loss of what to do._

_Everyone momentarily gave a moment of silence as the coffin was placed in the ground next to Naruto's childhood hero: the Yondaime._

_**Who am I?**_

_Later that day, the rapists were caught after drunkenly admitting that they were the ones who had raped Naruto. They were publicly executed, but that still did not appease Naruto's friends. _

_Jaraiya had come back to console Tsunade and was upset that Naruto had used his teaching to commit suicide. He looked towards the sky out of the window of Tsunade's office._

'_Naruto… there was always someone who cared for you…"_

_**I…**_

_**Am Lost.**_

_And the rain fell ever harder._


End file.
